


Tainted Love

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Consensual Smut, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Language, Lust Spell, Mentions of Non-con/Attempted Rape, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Possible Wincest (very mild, Smut, Sub!Dean, Threesome, but more affectionate than anything, m/f/m, non-con, nothing graphic, only hinted at, oral sex (female receiving), praise!kink, spells, sub!Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Demon!Dean gets loose in the Bunker and decides to have a little “fun” with Y/N.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE WARNINGS! Just a kinky little thing I wrote. Not even sure where it came from. I’m twisted sometimes…sorry.

Sam came to after being knocked unconscious by Dean. He was working on the blood injections to make Dean human again. Something went wrong and Dean managed to escape the Devil’s Trap in the storeroom. He quickly caught up to Sam and hit him hard in the head, laying him out on the floor in the hallway of the Bunker.

As Sam’s vision cleared and his head calmed down from the pounding, he quickly remembered Y/N was somewhere in the Bunker. With panic rising in his throat, Sam forced himself to his feet and went in search of Y/N, shouting her name throughout the halls.

As he approached her bedroom, he could hear her whimpering and pleading behind the closed door. He willed himself to push the vile and torturous images from his mind of what Dean may have done to her. He hoped she was ok.

Sam opened the door cautiously and quietly, peeking around its edge to view inside the room. He was unprepared for what he saw. His jaw dropped to the floor and his feet froze in place with the sight before him.

Y/N was laying on the bed, naked. Her arms and legs were tied to the ends of the bed, leaving her spread eagle, wide open and vulnerable. Her skin was flushed from blushing, exertion, and random handprints scattered across her flesh. Dean was fully clothed - thank God - but had his face buried in between her thighs, vigorously lapping away at her center. She was squirming and wriggling against her bonds. Dean smacked her thighs every time she tested her bonds or tried to escape.

Sam could tell she was cresting, rising ever closer to an orgasm. As he thought she was about to release, Dean stopped all contact, pulling away from her with a wicked grin. She sobbed, the force of her tears shaking her whole body. Sam swallowed hard, focusing his attention on Dean. He pulled forth a syringe to inject him long enough to cuff him once more. As he got within arms reach, Dean turned his black eyes to his younger brother, catching Sam off guard. Dean flung his hand back in an arch, smacking Sam and sending him reeling against the wall. As Sam struggled to recover, he realized he couldn’t move. Dean was holding him in place with whatever demon powers he still possessed.

“Nice of you to finally join us, Sammy.” Dean flashed a wicked grin as he stared down his brother. “Did you enjoy your nap?”

“Screw you!” Sam spat, his anger boiling over.

“Not me.” Dean laughed. “Her.” He said, pointing to Y/N tied to the bed. Sam’s eyes darted between Y/N and Dean in confusion. Dean just laughed harder. “Call it a peace offering. I’ve been edging her for the last hour. Poor little thing, just dying to cum. Aren’t you, Sweetheart?” Y/N whimpered, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she continued to pull at her bindings unsuccessfully. Sam’s heart broke for her as he saw her lying there.

Y/N had been with them for a while, just before Dean got the Mark of Cain. She helped with research, took care of the guys and the Bunker. She was a light in all the darkness, for both of them. A close and trusted friend. Dean and Sam had talked about her in another light a few times, deciding she was too pure and precious a thing to defile with their tainted love. Now, here she was, naked and tied up. Open to anything anyone desired. Sam couldn’t help feeling a bit of lust coursing through his blood. But he was more concerned about her well-being. Concerned about her survival, protecting her from them.

“Dean, stop this! Don’t-” Sam began, hurriedly trying to speak. Dean cut him off with another backhand. Sam growled in defiance, still held to the wall by unseen forces.

“Let me explain to you what’s going on here and what’s going to happen.” Dean started pacing the small room between Sam and Y/N, talking to the ground as he spoke. “You two have conspired against me.”

“Dean, we were just trying to help you!” Y/N choked out. Dean shot her a warning glare and she whimpered, her fear evident as she struggled, unsuccessfully, to find friction for her over-sensitive core.

“You,” Dean pointed at Sam, “Have been poisoning me in a vain attempt to bring back your brother. Let me tell you now that I am satisfied with the way I am. And I will kill you if you continue to interfere.”

“Fine!” Sam spoke suddenly. “Fine. Let Y/N go and you can do whatever you want to me.” Dean laughed, wiping tears away from his eyes from the force of it.

“Ah, no. No, no, no, Sammy. Because that’s what you want.” He stood right before Sam, looking him in the eyes. “What you don’t want is to see Y/N…hmm, what was it you said? Oh yes! ‘Defiled by our love’. Isn’t that right?” Dean smirked as Sam was visibly struck by his words.

“And you,” He said, spinning around and putting his attention back on Y/N. “You walk around, so innocent and pure.” He leaned over the bed to whisper in her ear as his fingers playfully danced over her aching center. “But I’ve seen your thoughts. So impure.” He chastised. She turned her head from him. He smirked in response, walking back over to Sam. “Turns out, our little Princess here has thought about us just as we’ve thought about her. But she’ll never admit it. Because she thinks it’s wrong and immoral to want us both. Isn’t that right, Sweetheart?”

Y/N kept her head turned away. “ANSWER ME!” Dean shouted with a growl, causing her to jump with the force of his words.

“Y-yes.” She cried, barely audible.

“So I had to punish her, Sam. Punish her for leading us on, for keeping her little secrets. We all could have been having so much fun!”

“You’re a monster. This isn’t you!” Sam protested, trying to ignore the growing lust in his veins. He was angry with himself, with his body, for betraying him.

“That may be. But, what’s going to happen here is simple. I’ve got her all wound up, just ready to explode, begging to cum. And, once I cast this spell,” He said, dropping a bowl of ingredients at Sam’s feet and wiggling a piece of paper in Sam’s face. “You’ll be so filled with lust, you won’t be able to resist. You’ll fuck her with all you have until you just can’t cum anymore.” He grinned devilishly.

“What’s in it for you?” Sam was no fool. Dean wouldn’t do something like this without reason.

“Ah, yes, well,” He stepped back, pulling a lighter from his pocket. “I’ll not only get to watch you completely wreck her and watch her innocence fall to the wayside, but I’ll be able to get away and neither of you will be able to find me ever again.” He finished, lighting the ingredients on fire and looking over the words on the paper before him.

As Dean began to chant, Sam could feel his lust overtaking all other emotions, his dick became so hard it painfully strained against the zipper of his jeans. He took several panting breaths, trying to control the effects of the spell. Y/N’s eyes grew wide with fear and she tried in vain to be heard over Dean, begging Sam to fight it.

Once the spell was complete, Dean looked at Sam with a smile and removed the invisible bonds holding him to the wall. Sam stood tall, stretching his neck and rolling his shoulders. His pupils were dilated as he looked at Y/N and made his way over to her. He removed his shirts before crawling over her body, closely examining every exposed inch of her.

“Sam, please.” She begged, trying to get through to him.

“I want you so much,” Sam whispered to her, letting his fingers trail up the inside of her thigh. He cupped her pussy and watched as she squirmed and groaned, desperate to cum. Sam’s lust was ignited further. “You’re gonna cum over and over and over for me, aren’t you Babygirl?” Sam cooed. Dean stood against the wall where Sam had previously been stuck and watched with growing interest at the scene before him.

“Yes, Sam.” Y/N put on her best seductive tone, looking Sam in the eyes. “Please, I want to taste you. I want to ride you. Please.” She begged. Sam looked over at Dean who only nodded in response before flicking his wrist and her bindings came undone. She moved her ankles and wrists, soothing the ache in them before moving Sam to lie on his back. She kissed down Sam’s chest, watching as his head rolled back into the pillows, loving her ministrations. She reached his jeans and undid the button and zipper, Sam sighing at the slight relief.

She slowly peeled off his jeans, sounds from both brothers showing their approval. As she reached Sam’s ankles, lifting one leg then the other to remove the jeans, she looked over at Dean who was watching intently. Sam’s head was still thrown back in pleasure at her every touch. As she looked at Dean, she caught a glimpse of Cas entering the door behind him.

Thinking fast, she tossed Sam’s jeans into Dean’s face. Cas took the moment of distraction to grab Dean from behind, holding him tight as he growled and fought against his captor. Sam shot up, sitting upright, seeing Cas holding onto Dean. Y/N moved to crawl off of Sam, but he grabbed her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sam demanded hungrily.

“Sam! We need to help Cas. We need to cure Dean!” She struggled against Sam’s hold. Sam quickly rolled her beneath him, pressing his weight against her. She looked over to where Cas had been, noting he and Dean had disappeared. She sent up a prayer, begging for Cas to return and help her.

“Sam, I want you. I do!” She tried to plead as he kissed along her neck and collarbone, grinding his hardened member against her slick folds. Her breath caught in her throat at the sensation. “But not like this. Please, not like this!” She begged for anyone to hear her. Sam pulled his boxers down as he ran himself through her folds. She was quickly losing control, the desperate need to cum overtaking her senses.

“Need you.” He breathed out, rubbing himself harder against her. “Please, Y/N. Need you so much!” Y/N saw his hesitation.

“No.” She said firmly and clearly. Sam looked up at her then, pain and pleading filling his eyes. Then his expression suddenly changed to anger as he growled, grasping her wrists in one of his large hands and holding them tight above her head. She screamed, trying to get her hands free and unable to move or twist her body under his weight. Sam moved his free hand between their bodies, grasping himself firmly to line up with her entrance. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she closed them, praying again and again.

Then suddenly, Sam was gone. She looked up to see Cas holding Sam, much as he had held Dean before. Sam fought against Cas’s hold before going limp in his arms, unconscious. Cas laid him on the bed and Y/N scrambled off the bed, jumping into Cas’s arms. He held her to him tightly as she sobbed uncontrollably. He removed his trenchcoat and wrapped it around her body before walking her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, and Y/N deal with the consequences of their actions.

It had been two weeks since Cas had arrived in the Bunker and dealt with the ordeal of Dean, Sam, and Y/N. Two weeks of Dean dealing with the fallout of his actions while being a demon. Two weeks of Sam trying to help his brother and swallow his own guilt of nearly raping their close friend. Two weeks of Y/N avoiding the brothers as much as possible, offering little more than mono-syllables and false smiles when communication was inevitable.

Y/N would overhear their voices reverberating throughout the halls, arguments, and attempts at soothing one another. Dean was spiraling into a hole of guilt, grief, and self-hatred overall he had done. Sam consistently reminding him that he wasn’t himself, he was a demon. Dean would scoff and drink, usually until he lost consciousness. Sam too delved into the self-loathing, Dean again trying to tell him it wasn’t his fault, but his own. HE cast the spell. HE knocked Sam out. HE tied Y/N up and…the thoughts of what he’d done churning his stomach, making him nearly vomit from the overwhelming emotions of it all.

In the end, the only thing they seemed to agree on is that they had failed her. Y/N was their friend, someone they both loved immensely. She wasn’t a Hunter. She provided friendship, warmth, a sense of normality and domesticity that was foreign but welcome. Even though they agreed that they couldn’t share their love and yearning with her for fear of destroying her, they felt as though they had done so anyway. She couldn’t look at them, wouldn’t talk to them. They had destroyed her in the worst ways possible and it only gnawed at them further, increasing their guilt and shame.

“Y/N.” Cas appeared in her room, taking a seat beside her on her bed. He periodically checked in on all of them, somehow becoming a neutral counsel to which they all vented. He noticed a packed duffle sitting at her feet. “Are you leaving?”

“I don’t know what else to do, Cas.” She looked up to him with barely contained tears in her eyes. “They keep blaming themselves and fighting. I want to tell them it’s not their fault. I want to tell them I’m fine. But I feel like my being here is only making it worse for them.” Her tears began to fall then and Cas hugged her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

“You should talk to them, tell them.” He made her eyes meet his then as he wiped away her tears. “They need to hear it from you.”

“Every time I look at them, I just see shame and guilt in their eyes! They can’t even look at me without…without…”

“Y/N, they love you.”

“No. I know they care about me or  _did_. But they don’t love me, Cas.”

“I assure you that they do. They both do, very much. Go talk to them and if you still feel like leaving, I’ll make sure you get wherever you need to go safely.”

Y/N closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She knew she needed to talk to them. She couldn’t just disappear without a word. She owed them more than that. She  _loved_  them more than that. She nodded, giving Cas a smile before standing to head to her door. She heard the rustle of feathers and turned to see Cas gone before she opened her door, intent on finding the brothers and sorting this all out.

* * *

“Dean, we can’t keep doing this to ourselves! Your gonna drink yourself to an early grave, and I’m not much better here.” Sam pleaded, exhausted from going over this again and again.

“Would serve me right,” Dean grumbled, finishing his second glass of whiskey thus far.

“Don’t say that, Dean. It wasn’t you-”

“It was me, Sam!” Dean roared, standing from the library table, his eyes launching fierce glares at his younger brother.  “I was a demon, yes. But it was still all me. I did this! To you! To HER!” He pointed towards the bedrooms before catching a glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye. He and Sam stared wide-eyed at Y/N, standing across the library from where they were seated, looking timid. Dean’s heart fell at the sight of her and he quickly looked away, refilling his glass.

“Can we talk?” She finally spoke, grateful her voice was strong and clear. “ _Please_?” She walked up to where they were sitting, a few feet of distance between them. Both brothers glanced at her, then to each other, before dropping their gazes to look at nothing in particular.

“Look,” Y/N pulled out a chair and sat, her posture tall and confident as she let her eyes wander between the two of them, “I know this situation sucks.” Dean scoffed, finishing off his whiskey with a hiss and bite of his lip before refilling it once more. “But we can’t just keep going on, fighting or suffering in silence!”

Sam chanced a look at her then, seeing Dean was still intently focusing on his glass. He let out a long sigh before he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. “You’re right.”

“And Dean…you can’t do this to yourself. You can’t keep drinking and beating yourself up. It wasn’t you. Not really.”

“You actually believe that?” Dean responded quietly, disgusted with himself.

“You would never hurt me or try to take advantage of me, Dean. Neither of you would. I KNOW that.”

“Except,” Dean offered, finally meeting her eyes, “We did. Or rather,  _I_  did. Because Sam was under a spell. He wasn’t in control of himself. And we all remember who cast that spell on him, right?” His voice steadily rose with his anger as he continued. “And we all know who stripped you and tied you down and…” He curled his lips in disgust and anger once more. “You should hate me. You both should hate me.” He added, barely a whisper.

“I don’t hate you, Dean!” Y/N protested, Sam quickly agreeing. Dean shook his head, trying to fend of her words. “I can’t hate you because…because I love you Dean, both of you.”

The brothers gawked at her in surprise and shock. Sam’s mouth opened and shut several times, nothing more than squeaks and breaths falling from his lips as he struggled to speak.

“How can you say that? After what happened…how can you  _say_  that?!” Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. For so long, he had wanted to hear her say those words to him. Yet now he felt, more than ever, that he didn’t deserve it.

“You were right, you know…about me. You saw my thoughts, Dean. You know it’s true, even if I was scared to admit it. Because I felt like wanting you both -  _loving_  you both - was selfish. And I felt like if I had you both, that it would make me a cheap whore or something.” She mumbled the last bit as she looked down at her lap in shame. “I just don’t want this to come between us. I don’t want there to be this stigma between all of us. I want us to get past this, together.” She paused, watching them as they took in her words. Sam’s eyes never left her and Dean refused to look at her. “I forgive you. I forgive both of you.”

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” Dean stood to leave and Y/N jumped from her chair, placing her hands on his chest.

“Too bad, cause you got it anyway.” She tried to smile and Dean still refused to look at her. “Dean.” She softly whispered his name placing a hand on his cheek and gently guiding him to look at her. He was fighting back tears as he finally met her eyes. “I forgive you.” She whispered, just for him.

Dean gave in then, letting the tears fall as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. “Y/N I’m so sorry!” He cried out through his tears, his body shaking from finally releasing all he felt. “I’m so, so sorry!” She ran her hands through his hair, holding him close to her as he openly wept, no longer able to hold it all in. Sam rounded the table and approached them. Dean reached out to him, hugging his brother close. “Sam, I-”

“I know, Dean.” Sam held his brother tighter. “I know.” Sam reached out an arm, bringing Y/N into the hug as well.

“Well, glad we got that sorted.” Y/N smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Dean and Sam both laughed, despite themselves, grateful that there seemed to be a light at the end of this very dark tunnel.

“What made you finally come to talk to us?” Sam asked as Dean wiped his face with his sleeves.

“Uh…well…Cas came and talked to me. I was gonna leave…” Both brothers head shot in her direction, pain reflected in their eyes once more, “I thought that I was the problem, that my being here made things harder for you.”

“No, Sweetheart. Not at all. You’re…you’re everything to us…to  _me_.” Dean’s eyes softened as he looked over her features.

“We love you, Y/N” Sam added, reaching out to hold her hand.

“And one day, when you’re ready - a-and if you want to - we’ll prove it to you,” Dean added, taking her other hand in his and kissing her knuckles. Y/N blushed from their words and gestures. If they loved her,  _truly_  loved her, she would give them the chance to show it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working out their issues, Dean and Sam convince Y/N to let them prove their love.

Healing from their ordeal was a slow process, but Sam and Dean kept true to their word. They started slowly with tender touches and soft embraces. It was a little odd and unfamiliar, but Y/N soon grew accustomed to the attention the brothers lavished upon her. Sam was the first to kiss her. They had been in the kitchen, Y/N preparing dinner while Sam kept her company. They were laughing together at something Sam had said as something in the air changed. He approached her cautiously, swallowing hard and trying not to move too fast. He leaned in and pecked her lips gently, gauging her reaction. When she smiled at him, he smirked back, kissing her with more confidence.

Dean, however, was warier. He still struggled with all that had happened and found it difficult to let himself have moments with her, even if they both so desperately wanted it. He would give himself pep-talks, finding at the moment that he just couldn’t follow through. He couldn’t let go, couldn’t let himself be happy. He didn’t feel he deserved it. That is until they returned from a hunt where Dean nearly died. He realized then that he could have left this world without having kept his promise - to make it up to Y/N and prove how much he loved her. When they returned to the Bunker, he immediately found Y/N and without a word, he scooped her into his arms and kissed her with a fiery passion, finally giving in to all he felt.

After that, things seemed to progress in a normal fashion - as normal as could be considering the situation. It became a comfortable thing, the three of them together, sharing kisses, embraces, and affections. There was no competition, no jealousy, no awkwardness. Just peace and comfort between them. Y/N’s hunger for them grew, but she knew they wouldn’t make the first move. An unspoken agreement between them, she understood that she was in charge. She decided what was allowed and what wasn’t. She controlled the ebb and flow of the relationship between them. Sam and Dean needed her to understand that they were there for her, however, she would have them, and would gladly accept whatever she would give.

After nearly a month of getting accustomed to this new dynamic, Y/N decided it was time. All the kissing, the touching, make-out sessions and quality time, she found herself yearning for them, more than she ever had before. She knew, beyond a doubt, that they loved her and she loved them. She was nervous and worried that she might have flashbacks to the incident. But she had to press forward. For herself, and for them. It was time.

She sat in her room and sent a text to Sam, asking him and Dean to meet her in her room. After a few short minutes, they showed up at her door, concern written across their features.

“Hey, Sweetheart. Everything ok?” Dean asked as he glided into the room, taking a seat beside her.

“Yeah, everything’s great, Dean.” She smiled at them. She reached for Sam, pulling him to sit on the opposite side of her. “I-I want you both so much. I don’t want to wait anymore. I’m so filled with need, I can’t think straight.”

The brothers were silent for several heartbeats before Dean spoke up. “Are you sure? We don’t want to rush you-”

“I’m sure.” She responded confidently. “Please?” She batted her eyes at Dean and he smirked, leaning in to kiss her gently. She sighed into the kiss, always enjoying the feel of his lips against her own. Sam’s hand slid over her shoulder before he leaned down, placing a kiss where his hand had grazed.

As Dean’s lips moved along her jaw and down the side of her neck, Sam’s lips moved up the other side before nibbling at her earlobe. “Want you so much, Baby,” Sam whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin. She shivered from his words - remembering them from before. But this time, it was different. She wasn’t restrained, she could flee if she wanted to, stop it all if she felt uncomfortable.

She dropped her head back on Sam’s shoulder as Dean took the opportunity to let his lips wander down her collarbone to her chest, his hands finding her skin underneath her shirt. Sam kissed her again, as he helped Dean ease off her shirt and undo her bra, dropping them to the floor.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean whispered reverently as he latched onto one of her breasts. Sam’s hand kneaded the other, swallowing down her moans as he kissed her breathless. Sam slowly rose from the bed, Y/N whining as his warmth left her. He smirked down at her as he began removing his clothes. Dean found his way back to her lips as he gently pushed her back against the mattress, laying himself over her.

She moaned, arching her back as Dean’s lips trailed down her body. Her eyes were locked on Sam, now naked beside the bed, idly stroking his stiffening cock as he let his eyes wander over the scene before him. As Dean removed her jeans and panties, Sam positioned himself behind Y/N once more, leaning her back against his body, his hard cock against her ass. Dean stood to remove his clothes as Sam distracted her with kisses, his hands trailing down to her mound.

“Fuck, you’re so wet already, Baby. This all for us?” Sam smirked against her mouth as she moaned, nodding emphatically. He looked up and met eyes with Dean, seeing his nervousness as he removed the rest of his clothing, watching Sam and Y/N together. The brother's locked eyes, having a silent conversation, and Sam offered Dean a curt nod. Sam removed his questing fingers from her mound, his hands sliding up and down the insides of her thighs as he nibbled at her neck.

“Dean,” Sam spoke, his words slightly muffled against Y/N’s skin, “Why don’t you come taste how wet she is for us?”

Dean let out a nearly imperceptible sigh of relief, grateful that Sam was taking charge. Dean was so worried about ruining the moment, about not being able to take care of Y/N and prove himself. He knew if Sam took charge, they would all be able to enjoy this so much better. And Sam enjoyed, and was well-experienced, at being in charge in the bedroom.

Dean knelt on the bed, moving glacially, as he let his hands fall gently on Y/N’s spread knees. His hands slowly slid down towards her center, brushing against Sam’s hands to move them away. Y/N’s eyes met Dean’s as his hands wrapped around her hips and he laid on his stomach. He turned his head and began placing wet and firm kisses inside her thighs, alternating and inching ever so slowly closer and closer. She wiggled her hips, as much as she could being held between the brothers.

“Dean,  _please_.” She let out a breathy plea, her hips jerking as she felt his breath fan over her most sensitive parts. Sam chuckled before nibbling her earlobe. One of his arms snaked around her waist, holding her firm, the other rolling and pinching her nipples between his fingers.

“So eager, aren’t you, Sweet Girl?” Sam chided, turning her chin towards him and claiming her lips in a searing kiss. Dean blew a steady stream of hot air across her folds before placing a feather light kiss to her lower lips. She gasped into Sam’s mouth and he seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth and tasting all of her. Dean then spread her open with his thumbs before flattening his tongue and licking firm and slow from her opening to her clit, giving it a small flick before starting again, pressing his tongue harder on each pass.

“Dean.” She gasped, her thighs shaking with the sensations. Dean moaned in response, dipping his tongue into her wet hole teasingly and back up once more.

“You taste so damn sweet, Y/N.” He growled. He locked eyes with Sam once more before tightening his hold and diving in to devour her sex. She tried to jerk and wiggle with the movements but was held fast between the brothers. Sam began rutting against her as he kissed, licked, and nibbled across her neck and shoulders, leaving love bites and hickeys in his wake. Unhindered by Sam’s lips, she moaned and gasped, overwhelmed by the sensations they lavished upon her now sensitive flesh.

“Please, more…I-I n-need m-m-more.” She wailed, her eyes rolling back in her head. Dean continued to alternate between her opening and her clit, keeping her resting on that high edge but not allowing her to fall over.

“Such beautiful noises, Y/N.” Sam praised, both of his hands massaging her breasts and playing with her nipples. “Go ahead Dean, give her more.” Sam’s voice was strained but clear as he rutted harder against her ass. Dean grunted his acknowledgment before moving his tongue to circle around her clit and slid a single finger into her core. She let out a long moan at the new sensation, grateful to have something inside her. Before long, Dean added a second and then third finger, slowly opening her up. Her head thrashed against Sam’s shoulder as she wailed in pleasure and frustration, both men expertly holding her right on that edge.

“You wanna come for us, Baby?” Sam hummed.

“Yes! Yes, please!” She begged continuously, lost in the pleasure and unsure how much more of the intense torture she could take. Dean then crooked his fingers, finding her sweet spot. She shouted out her praise in response.

“Make her come  _hard_ , Dean,” Sam commanded, his eyes fixed on Dean’s actions. Dean then pressed firmly against her sweet spot, rapidly working his fingers within her core as he latched onto her clit, sucking hard and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Within moments she came, her eyes slammed shut, screaming her pleasure in incoherent grunts and moans. After she came down from her high, she looked down to see Dean watching her, his eyes blown wide with lust and adoration.

“You’re so fucking beautiful when you come, Y/N.” He said, pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately. She moaned at her flavor, mixed with the taste of him, as Sam maneuvered from behind her.

“How do you want us, Baby?” Sam asked, standing beside the bed, a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She looked between them, trying to think of every which way she had ever imagined having them.

“I-I don’t know.” She finally spoke, blushing. “I just…want you both.” Her bright eyes looked up at Sam and he smiled.

“Come here,” Sam said, gently pulling her from the bed. He kissed her senseless before moving them. He laid on his back on the bed and Y/N’s eyes roamed over his body, landing finally on his massive length, standing proud and ready for her attention. “Suck my cock, Baby,” Sam commanded, gesturing for her to come closer. She kissed down his chest, leaving her own marks scattered across his flesh before wrapping a hand around his length. She licked from base to tip several times, thoroughly wetting him, before sucking just the tip. Sam’s head rolled back into the pillow as he groaned. His eyes met hers once more as she slowly took his entire length into her mouth, the tip bulging out her throat. Sam’s eyes went wide, his breath caught in his throat as he watched her fight her gag reflex and held herself on him for several moments before pulling off.

“Fuuuck.” Sam groaned. Dean moved behind Y/N, massaging her ass cheeks as he watched, impressed at her skills. “Dean,” Sam gasped, struggling to speak and she continued to bob up and down along his length, “fuck - work,” he struggled, trying to find his voice, “work her open so she can take us both.” He finally managed to speak. Dean hummed in response before leaning down, his tongue brushing over her other tight hole. He spread her ass wider, before plunging his tongue inside, causing her to moan around Sam’s cock, the vibrations making him growl. Dean slowly worked her open with one finger, then add another and another, licking hungrily at her clit. Her hips were gyrating, helping him to work her open.

“Fuck!” Sam shouted, pulling Y/N off of him with a pop. “You gotta stop, Baby. I don’t want to come yet.” He said, pulling her to him for a dirty and wet kiss, all tongue and teeth. “First time I come I wanna be buried so fucking deep inside you.” He panted against her lips, lifting his hips and grinding his member against her sopping core. He quickly sat up and they moved so Dean was now lying beneath Y/N.

Dean picked up where Sam left off, his lips and tongue moving in sync with hers as he rutted shamelessly against her.

“You ready, Baby?” Dean whispered against her lips.

“Yes Dean, Sam…I want you. Please…love me.” Dean growled as he captured her lips once more, lining himself up and quickly thrusting inside of her. She threw her head back and gasped.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Dean rasped, his breath coming in pants, “You feel so fucking good, Baby. So tight.”

“You’re so big.” She spoke between ragged breaths. Sam prodded at her back entrance with his tip.

“You ready, Sweet Girl?” Sam kissed along her lower back, his hands kneading her hips and ass.

“Yes.” She breathed out. Dean drew her down into another kiss, cupping her face in his hands, distracting her from Sam. After applying lube over himself and her tight hole, Sam slowly pushed his way in.

“Relax for me, Baby,” Sam said as he slowly pushed inch by inch. Dean continued to kiss her with all he had, speaking to her without uttering a word. Y/N was quickly lost in the feel of his lips against hers, his tongue dancing around hers, his hands caressing her. Sam finally sank to the hilt.

“O-oh God!” Y/N exclaimed, feeling both brothers throbbing within her. She could feel them in her stomach, her chest. She was stretched and filled more than she had ever imagined possible. There was nothing but them, completing her.

“Breathe my Sweet Girl,” Sam whispered as he kissed the back of her neck. She had realized she was holding her breath and let it out in a long moan. Dean’s hands moved to her breasts as Sam’s landed on her hips. They began to move, a slow and steady rhythm, alternating thrusts.

“God, Y/N, you’re so tight, so wet,” Dean grunted.

“So good for us, Baby,” Sam added. They continued to caress and kiss wherever they could reach while increasing their pace, thrusting harder within her. The room filled with the sounds of grunts, groans, and moans and slapping wet flesh as the three worked together, climbing their peaks.

“M’gonna cum,” Dean warned, pumping harder within her.

“M-me too.” Y/N panted harshly. Sam quickly pulled out and Y/N whined at his loss.

“I got you, Baby, cum with me,” Dean said, grabbing her hips and thrusting himself hard and fast, chasing their finish. They shouted in unison and they came together, shaking from the strain. “Fuck, Y/N. I love you.” Dean said as he rolled her to the side, kissing and caressing her as they came down from their highs. Sam tapped Dean’s hip and he rolled off the bed with a grunt. Sam quickly took Dean’s place on the bed, laying on his side and kissing Y/N as her body went lax. Dean quickly left to gather waters and towels for all of them.

“M’not done with you yet, Sweet Girl.” He said, lifting her leg over his hip as he entered her from behind, uncaring of Dean’s spendings.

“Oh, God, SAM!” She cried out as Sam filled her once more, buried to the hilt. He stilled within her as his fingers found her clit and began rubbing fast tight circles. “I-I c-cant…”

“Shh…my pretty girl. One more for me?” Sam whispered, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Her breath came in short bursts as she struggled with her over-sensitivity. She nodded, her lips seeking his. Sam moved so Y/N was on her back as he hoisted one leg up, her ankle resting on his shoulder.

“Ooh, OOH!” She whined, tears springing from the corners of her eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?” Sam asked, concerned as he wiped the tears from her face.

“No,” She sobbed, “ _Please_ , Sam…please fuck m-me.” Sam leaned forward, his weight over her as he shifted her legs around his waist. He began a slow grind, in and out, as he continued to rub her clit. She cried harder, the intense emotions and sensations overwhelming her senses as she clung to Sam for dear life. Sam watched her face carefully as he worked himself within her.

“You’re so beautiful, Baby. Feel so good. Love you so much.” Sam spoke softly, lovingly, as he picked up his pace, moving faster and harder within her, his fingers never stopping working her clit.

“S-Sa…G’gon…c-cu-AH!” She tried desperately to speak, words failing her as there was nothing but intense pleasure coursing through her every nerve. She wrapped her arms around Sam’s shoulders, tears still springing from her eyes. Sam kissed the tears from her face and his lips found hers in a passionate and consuming kiss.

Dean returned to the bedside, watching as Sam continued to pound into Y/N. Her sounds and desperation making him hard once more. He stood watching, his hand stroking his hard cock, unable to restrain himself.

“Fuck, Sam! Make her cum…let her cum!” Dean pleaded as he jerked himself in rhythm with their movements. Y/N came  _hard_ , her head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, nails digging into Sam’s shoulders enough to draw blood.

“Fuck, Y/N, that’s it, Baby. Fuck, I’m gonna cum so deep inside you.” A few more thrusts and Sam stilled within her, buried as deep as he could manage as he pumped rope after rope of cum deep within her belly, releasing a feral growl with his efforts. Dean came at the same time, collapsing on the end of the bed, out of breath.

“Jesus, that was amazing!” Dean breathed out, flush and sweaty, barely able to move. Sam chuckled as he gently withdrew from Y/N and she hissed at the feeling. “Where the Hell do you get all this stamina, Sam?” Dean added as he accepted a wet cloth from Sam and cleaned himself up before sliding in next to Y/N.

“Dunno.” He responded with a shrug. He moved to Y/N, who was nearly unconscious and gently worked her legs open. She whined at the feeling of the cloth against her over sensitive mound. “I know my Sweet Girl. Just gotta clean you and then you can rest, ok?”

After they were all relatively clean, Sam put the cloths in the hamper, turning to see Dean spooning Y/N, both of them passed out. He chuckled again as he lay in the bed, facing Y/N. His hand grazed gently over Dean’s before finding Y/N’s hip and letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Love you.” He whispered. “Love you both.”


End file.
